


Oi love!

by Spoonietimelordy



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, Written before legends of to meow meow, but happen after Zari changed back to her human self
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-16 00:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16943550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoonietimelordy/pseuds/Spoonietimelordy
Summary: Zari was lying in bed in the Infirmary since a few days and waking up with the abrasive melody of an "Oi love !" wasn't exactly what she was hoping for, but here she was.





	Oi love!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ! I'd like to thank my beta Storydust because it's my first fic in English and it really needed a second look. It's also very short. But this ship really need more content so I said to myself why not posting it? It's already written anyway. Oh their will maybe have a follow-up but I can't promise.  
> Hope you'll enjoy it.

Zari had been lying in the infirmary bed for a few days. Waking up to the abrasive melody of an "Oi love!" wasn't exactly what she was hoping for, but here she was.

"Had a nice sleep?” Charlie said. Zari closed her eyes and sighed in exasperation. "I was trying to be nice, but I see that you’re still bitter. I was expecting that after carrying you in a bag for a full day you'd have a little bit more respect for me.” Charlie uncrossed her arms and turned towards the corridor.

"Wait, I'm... I didn't mean to—Charlie!" She stopped and looked over her shoulder, her jaw tense and her eyes dark, but her attention was on Zari, ready to listen. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't treat you like that, I don't even know why I'm angry at you, it's not your fault.”

Charlie laughed sarcastically before turning back completely towards the bed, her left hand on the wall. "Oh I know perfectly why, you're angry because you didn't bang her when you had the chance and you take your frustration out on me. But I have news, sweetheart. I’m not her and I never will be and I don't deserve any of this,” she responded, pointing her right hand towards Zari, her face now tenser than it had been.

Zari was now propped up on her elbows and yelled back, "You're transferring! I heard you you know, the cat was me, remember, I was here. ‘Eh Zari, you're cute like that you know, not that I dislike the other you, quite the contrary. But at least you seem to appreciate me more as a cat.’”

"How did you? You weren’t supposed to, you were a bloody cat!"

“Oh, and by the way, I never liked Amaya, not like that. She was my best friend. And only that."

"So what's your problem with me?"

Charlie got closer during the shouting and was now just a few feet away from the bed, her eyes locked on Zari's whose eyes suddenly lowered. Something clicked in Charlie's mind. "It's me that you like, that’s the problem. You like me and it scares you to be attracted to someone who wears your friend's face doesn’t it?"

“Great, she got it, finally,” Zari whispered in response.

"You know that I like you too and that scares you even more." Her hand was moving slowly towards Zari and stopped a few inches from her face, looking right through her eyes to ask for permission. Zari's hand was sliding away from the blanket and taking Charlie's, closing the gap between it and her cheek.

"Not right now, I still need time to process everything that is happening. But we can try, I promise.”

"So, dinner, together, after our next mission?" Charlie asked, her tongue playing with her top teeth and caressing Zari's cheek with her hand.

"Yeah, could be nice.”  


They remained like that a few more seconds before Charlie cut the contact and walked backwards towards the door.

"Take a rest, love.”


End file.
